1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sensors and, in particular, to enzymatic electrochemical-based sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of enzymatic electrochemical-based sensors that employ an enzymatic reagent, for example, an enzymatic reagent that includes a redox mediator (e.g., ferrocene) and a redox enzyme (e.g., glucose oxidase), in conjunction with an electrode(s) for the determination of an analyte in a liquid sample has become of heightened interest in recent years. Such enzymatic electrochemical-based sensors are believed to be particularly suitable for continuous or semi-continuous monitoring of analytes (e.g., glucose) in a fluid samples (e.g., blood or interstitial fluid samples). For example, enzymatic electrochemical-based glucose sensors employing a redox mediator, a redox enzyme and a working electrode can determine (i.e., measure) glucose concentration using relatively low potentials (e.g., less than 0.4 V vs SCE), thereby limiting any interfering responses, at the working electrode. For a further description of enzymatic electrochemical-based sensors, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,112 and 6,284,478, each of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference.